Heridas de Amor
by Sinerith
Summary: Tras haber sido traicionado por las personas en que más confiaba, Andros regresará a la Tierra pero muchas cosas pasarán ahí que cambiarán su vida para siempre. Andros x Ashley, Karone x Zhane, ¡Capitulo 9!
1. Corazones rotos

**Heridas de Amor**

**Por**

_Celeron Red_

**Capitulo 1**

**Corazones Rotos **

Ashley estaba sentada sobre su cama pensando, la Megaship estaba en completo silencio pues sus amigos habían ido abajo para comprar la comida. Sin embargo, aquello que ocupaba su mente no era que Dark Specter ya había sido derrotado o que Andros abandonara su planeta por estar con ella, si no que en lo que pensaba era por qué él no le demostraba ningún afecto.

-¿De verdad me ama?- se preguntó y luego cerró los ojos –Entonces ¿porqué es tan tímido?-

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y se puso de pie, dejando aquellos pensamientos desaparecer. Caminó a través de los corredores de la nave pero se detuvo al ver a Zhane debajo de su _Galaxy Glider._

-Hola Zhane- le saludó -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Pero Zhane ni siquiera se levantó para verla.

-Solo algunas cosas que me mantienen ocupado, Ashley-

Mientras tanto en la Tierra Andros estaba caminando de la mano de Cassie para que no se perdiera en el mercado.

-Bueno ya tenemos cereal, jugo, galletas y leche ¿qué más necesitamos?- Cassie le preguntó mientras qué el observaba curioso los estantes del súper mercado pero entonces giró la cara para ver a su amiga y con un tono de voz que ella nunca había escuchado, le dijo:

-¿Podría preguntarte algo, Cassie?- y la Pink Ranger asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, Andros miró de nuevo hacia adelante y mientras seguían caminando por fin se decidió a hablar.

-¿Tú crees que Ashley y yo podríamos ser...tú sabes algo más que amigos?-

Y Cassie esbozó una sonrisa enorme al escucharlo -¡Claro!- exclamó con alegría – Ashley está muy enamorada de ti-

Andros no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Yo quiero pedirle que nos casemos- le anunció con decisión.

-¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?-

-¿No dices que está enamorada de mi?- le respondió y justo después añadió –En mi planeta es una costumbre, además no creo que pueda estar un momento sin ella-

Cassie no respondió nada pero por la expresión en la cara de Andros dedujo que aquello iba muy en serio. En ese momento llegó Carlos con unas sopas instantáneas y las puso dentro del carrito.

-Hey Carlos- exclamó Cassie –Andros quiere declarársele a Ashley, ¿lo podemos ayudar?-

Y Carlos sonrió -¡Claro que sí!, podías comprarle unas flores Ashley ama las flores-

-Y también podías comprarle chocolate- TJ agregó al llegar junto con Karone

En aquel momento en la nave Ashley estaba sentada frente al _Galaxy Glider _de Zhane y pronto vio como su amigo salió desde debajo. Su cara estaba completamente sucia y cuando trató de ponerse de pie se golpeó la cabeza y cayó al piso.

-Ashley ayu…ayúdame- dijo con dolor, Ashley estaba riéndose pero caminó a él y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Pareces un niño" le comentó y luego con un pañuelo le limpió la cara.

-¡Mami!- exclamó Zhane con entusiasmo y Ashley abrió la boca.

-¡Zhane yo no soy tu madre!- le dijo ofendida al tiempo en que le golpeó al brazo con el pañuelo.

-Ouch- se quejó él – ¡No me golpees mamá!-

-Ya Zhane- ella le dijo.

-Mami, mami mami, mami mami- Zhane comenzó a cantar y Ashley comenzó a reírse.

-Bueno en ese caso creo que te cambiaron en el hospital por que yo jamás tendría un hijo tan feo como tú- le comentó. Zhane rió al escucharlo y luego esbozó una tierna sonrisa pero cuando Ashley vio aquella sonrisa maravillosa sintió una repentina atracción por él y como si fuera un hechizo mágico sus rostros poco a poco se acercaron y sus bocas se unieron en un ardiente beso,

Andros movió las manos nervioso antes de regresar a la Megaship. Una vez ahí, seguido por sus amigos y su hermana caminaron a través de la nave pero no encontraron ningún signo de Zhane o Ashley.

-Deben estar en el cuarto de maquinas, Zhane estaba arreglando su Galaxy Guider- dijo Carlos.

Sin embargo cuando la puerta se abrió Andros sintió el corazón partírsele en pedazos al ver que Ashley besaba a Zhane con una pasión desbordante y las manos de su amigo recorrían el cuerpo de Ashley pero cuando Ashley se dio cuenta de que estaban mirándolos empujó a Zhane lejos de ella pero entonces pudo ver en los ojos de Andros que las lágrimas estaban presionándole. Y sin decir nada él tiró las flores, se dio la vuelta y caminó lejos de allí.

-¡Andros!-gritó Ashley mientras iba detrás de él con prisa pero Andros no se detuvo, Ashley logró agarrarlo del brazo y trató de hacer que la mirara pero de un solo movimiento Andros la apartó de él.

-¡Deja me en paz!-le gritó con tanta furia que Ashley casi sintió como si el corazón se rompiera. Después de que Andros entró en el elevador Ashley se tiró al suelo y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho?- sollozó.


	2. Cenizas de traición

**Capitulo 2**

**Cenizas de traición**

Ya era muy tarde cuando Andros y Karone regresaron a la nave, todo estaba oscuro y los terrícolas deberían estar durmiendo de seguro. Tras darle las buenas noches a su hermana, Andros caminó a su habitación pero de detuvo por un momento frente a la puerta de la recamara de Ashley, sin embargo, después de unos momentos él soltó un suspiro cansado y siguió caminando.

Se acostó en su cama después de haber tomado un baño y miró al techo. Recordó entonces lo que había pasado aquella noche después de que haber salido de nave.

Él se había sentado en la arena de la playa de _Angel Grove_ y observaba la hermosa luna en el cielo. Pero no la admiraba realmente si no que él estaba pensando en algo enteramente distinto, lo que ellos le había hecho. Zhane era su mejor amigo, casi su hermano pero se había atrevido a besar a Ashley aun cuando sabía lo que él sentía por ella. Le había contado sus sentimientos antes que a nadie, le había confiado ese íntimo secreto pero Zhane había olvidado eso y lo había apuñalado por la espalda sin miramiento.

Y Ashley no se quedaba atrás, poco había apreciado de seguro que él dejara todo por ella, su vida, su hogar, ¡su planeta!, todo lo que conocía pero ella no estaba dispuesta a darle nada a cambio. Había corrido a los primeros brazos que había encontrado y de todos los hombres había sido su mejor amigo y eso era algo que él jamás les perdonaría.

El sonido de unos pasos lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y cuando miró atrás pudo ver que era su hermana Karone.

-¿Como me encontraste?- le preguntó, no de una forma grosera sino más bien desanimada. Karone se sentó a su lado y le sonrió a pesar de que sus ojos no reflejaban alegría, solo un profundo dolor que lo hizo sumergirse más en sufrimiento.

-Soy tu hermana- le respondió Karone con voz trémula, mientras sus ojos trataban de contener sin éxito las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus blancas mejillas.

-Karone…-murmuró olvidándose por un momento de su propio dolor –Lo siento tanto…- Aquello fue suficiente para que Karone rompiera totalmente en llanto. Y Andros la abrazó para reconfortarla aunque no pudo evitar llorar silenciosamente en el hombro de su hermana.

-Por... ¿por qué lo hizo?...- sollozó Karone sosteniéndose fuertemente al abrazo de su hermano

–Si yo lo amaba tanto…- pero Andros la abrazó aun más fuerte y le besó el cabello.

-Estaremos bien…No te preocupes-

Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente en aquel momento trayéndolo de vuelta al presente ¿Qué era lo que haría en adelante?, había dejado su hogar dispuesto a empezar una nueva vida con Ashley ¿Pero ahora? Todos sus planes estaban arruinados. ¿Cómo sería capaz de ver a Zhane y a Ashley ahora?

La mañana siguiente se despertó muy temprano, a pesar de que no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Después fue a comer algo y encontró a su hermana en el comedor.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó, Karone comprendió a lo que él se refería y bajó la mirada.

-Bien...Supongo- musitó encogiendo los hombros, Andros tomó asiento a su lado y puso su mano sobre la de ella y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, superaremos esto tal como lo hemos hecho con todo lo que nos ha hecho daño Karone…Confía en mí-ella esbozó una sonrisa agradecida y apretó con fuerza la mano de su hermano. En aquel momento Ashley llegó pero al notar su presencia Andros se puso de pie y caminó fuera de ahí siendo seguido de manera atenta por la mirada avergonzada de Ashley.

Se encontró a Zhane en el camino y se detuvo, observándolo sin decir nada por un momento y después comenzó a caminar otra vez.

-Andros- dijo Zhane caminando detrás de él -Escúchame-

-No tengo por qué escuchar lo que sea que tengas que decirme- le espetó Andros, después lo miró de arriba abajo –_Amigo_- añadió con desdén, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

Aquellas ácidas palabras dejaron a Zhane desconcertado por un momento sin embargo comprendió que Andros, con su orgullo quizá jamás accedería a hablar con él.

Mientras tanto en el comedor Ashley estaba comiendo, estaba sentada junto a Cassie y esta a su vez frente a Karone. Todos notaron la tensión en el aire cuando Zhane llegó.

Primero él le echo un vistazo a Karone pero esta evitó su mirada.

-Voy a ayudar a restaurar la cuidad- Comentó Carlos para relajar el ambiente –¿Les gustaría venir?-

-Me gustaría- Karone dijo –Pero mi hermano y yo hemos decidido que regresaremos a Ko-35 tan pronto como se pueda-

Al escucharlo Ashley sintió una terrible incertidumbre taladrándole el pecho y no pudo esconder su reacción de los demás pero antes de que las lágrimas la traicionaran y revelaran su vulnerabilidad, se puso de pie y caminó lejos de ahí.

Al notar su desconcierto Cassie fue tras ella y la encontró llorando en su habitación. Aun cuando era muy triste verla en esa forma Cassie sabía que debía decirle a Ashley sobre la proposición de Andros.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Cassie?- le preguntó Ashley compungida –Quiero estar sola…Déjame sola- sollozó.

-Ashley- murmuró la chica, mientras las lágrimas caían por el rostro de su amiga.

-Tengo que decirte algo- prosiguió con cuidado y Ashley alzó la mirada para verla -Y sé que quizá suene horrible, pero tengo que decírtelo- el sexto sentido de Ashley le dijo que lo que fuera que Cassie le diría sin duda era algo muy grave pues nunca había visto a su amiga tan preocupada ¿se trataría de Andros?..¿De Zhane, quizá?

-Qué….¿Qué pasa…Cassie?-le preguntó con la duda en su voz.

-Andros…- Ashley se preparó para lo peor-Andros quería pedirte que se casaran- en cuando la Yellow Ranger lo escuchó no dio crédito a las palabras de su amiga. Aquello era algo enteramente distinto de lo que esperaba ¿casarse?, con Andros ¿Era por eso que él había estado tan tímido y distanciado con ella? Y de nuevo se sintió estúpida.

-Deberías disculparte con él Ashley, creo que es lo mejor-

Sintió ganas de llorar otra vez, pero se contuvo soltó un profundo suspiro y miró a su amiga.

-Gracias Cassie- le dijo. Ashley se puso de pie y abrazó a su mejor amiga por un momento y luego dejó la habitación. Aun no estaba segura si hablar con él era la mejor opción, él debía estar tan herido que probablemente solo le gritaría y le diría que se largara justo como la última vez. Pero ya no había lugar para la duda pues ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación del hombre de su vida.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y Andros la miró, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y con la voz preñada de odio le preguntó:

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-

**N/A**: ¡Mi mejor fanfic! Gracias por tu comentario Kaitlin.


	3. Dejando el hogar

**Capitulo 3**

**Dejando el hogar**

-Quería disculparme- Ashley le dijo con la cabeza gacha pero Andros se rió con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó -¿Por haberme traicionado?, ¿por haberme engañado con mi mejor amigo? ¿Por haber herido a mi hermana?- lo ultimo lo había dicho con tanta sorna que la hizo estremecer.

-Por todo- finalmente dijo ella lo que desconcertó a Andros por un momento.

-Sé que me ibas a pedir que...Bueno...- dudó Ashley-…Que nos casáramos- dijo con voz queda pero cuando Andros lo escuchó frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda.

-Que nos casáramos- repitió Andros con desazón, girando de vuelta a ella.

-Sí, ya sé que me he comportado como una tonta pero...Aun podemos intentarlo...yo te...-

-¡Cállate!- Andros le espetó interrumpiéndola –Ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionarlo- le ordenó – ¿Como si quiera pudo pasarme por la cabeza que podías ser mi esposa? ¡No vales nada Ashley!, ¡todo esté tiempo no he sido más que tu burla!- Ashley sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar, se llevó la mano al pecho y bajó la mirada al suelo justo cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar.

-¡Pero no más Ashley!- Continuó – Y tampoco llores para que me sienta mal por ti y te perdone por qué no lo haré, jamás te voy a perdonar, ¿lo escuchaste?, ¡Jamás!- Al decirlo la tomó del brazo con tanta fuerza que Ashley soltó un gemido de dolor y él la empujó fuera de la habitación.

-Ahora lárgate de aquí a buscar otro imbécil- y tras decirlo la puerta se cerró. Para aquel momento el llanto de Ashley era incontenible y por más que trataba de limpiarse la cara con las manos las lágrimas continuaban saliendo al recordar todo lo que él le había dicho y se sintió peor porque no podía negar que él estaba en lo correcto: ella era solo una tonta, una mujer que no valía nada. Eso era todo lo que ella era ¿Cómo si quiera había pensado que la perdonaría?.

Zhane la encontró llorando en un pasillo y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué sucede Ashley?- Le preguntó y trató de poner su mano sobre el hombro de Ashley pero esta se apartó de él como si le quemara.

-Déjame sola Zhane- le dijo débilmente –Solo déjame sola…- Sollozó y al verla así Zhane se sintió de lo peor pues él sabía que era culpa suya que todo aquello estuviese sucediendo, si no hubiera sido tan débil…Si tan solo... Si tan solo no fuera tan cobarde. Ashley siguió caminando a través del pasillo y Zhane la siguió con la mirada, con la culpa sobre sus hombros.

Andros estaba mirando el techo de su habitación y lloraba en silencio pero no era por que sufriera por ella, si no del coraje al fin le había dicho todo lo que él pensaba pero no había encontrado tranquilidad con eso, si no solo un profundo vacio en su interior ya no podría soportar ni un día más , tenía que irse de ahí.

Se puso de pie y a paso decidido salió de su habitación hacia la parte principal de la nave.

-¡DECA!- le llamó –Dile a los otros Rangers que quiero verlos aquí- le ordenó firmemente y tras unos minutos de espera fue TJ el primero que llegó.

-¿Qué pasa Andros?- le preguntó con voz urgente – ¿Hay alguna emergencia?- Pero Andros negó con la cabeza, se pudo de pie y en aquel momento llegaron los demás. Los miró por un momento antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Dark Specter ya ha sido derrotado- empezó –Y ya no considero necesario que se queden viviendo aquí-

-¿Es decir que nos quedemos en la Tierra por que regresaran a su planeta?- Andros miró a Karone con el rabillo del ojo y luego a Carlos quien era el que había hecho la pregunta.

-Así es, ustedes ya han cumplido con su deber como Rangers y tienen todo el derecho de continuar con sus vidas, estudiar, trabajar, casarse y tener una vida normal así como nosotros lo haremos también- Y Ashley bajó la mirada al imaginarse a Andros casándose con otra, teniendo hijos y compartiendo su vida con alguien que no era ella el corazón se le acongojó y sintió ganas de llorar otra vez, pero la mano de Cassie la reconfortó cuando la puso sobre su hombro y Ashley le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-He pasado momentos extraordinarios con ustedes y fue verdaderamente un honor poder compartir esta misión con guerreros tan valientes - dijo de forma seria pero su rostro se fue suavizando hasta que una sonrisa se formó en sus perfectos labios haciendo temblar el corazón de Ashley.

-Gracias por todo, ustedes son los mejores extraterrestres que jamás he conocido- añadió y sus amigos rieron por la ironía.

-No, gracias a ti Andros- dijo TJ – Por darnos la oportunidad de proteger a nuestro planeta otra vez- luego de que dijo eso se quitó su morpher y lo puso en la mano de Andros y este le sonrió.

Detrás de él siguió Carlos, luego Cassie y finalmente...Ashley, en cuanto sus manos tuvieron contacto ella sintió una corriente eléctrica que la recorrió de pies a cabeza, pero en el rostro de Andros no vio ningún signo de haberlo sentido también.

Minutos más tarde Karone estaba sentada sobre su cama cuando llamaron a la puerta, era Zhane y ella tuvo la tentación de decirle que no pasara. Se miraron por un momento hasta que fue Zhane el que se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

-Lamento haberte hecho daño Karone- le dijo-He sido un tonto, te juro que lo último que querría es hacerte daño-

-Calla- ella le interrumpió poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios de Zhane –De...De cierta forma me alegro de que haya sucedido- le dijo con tristeza –Esto me ha demostrado que tu no me amas de la forma en que yo lo hago- pero Zhane la abrazó con desesperación.

-Yo te amo Karone, te amo demasiado y te necesito- pero Karone trató de apartarlo de ella.

-Para Zhane-le dijo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro –tan solo detente, por favor- le dijo casi rogándole. Ella se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la puerta pero él la detuvo agarrándola del brazo, la giró hacia él y sin ninguna duda le plantó un beso.

Ella intentó luchar por un momento pero finalmente se dio por vencida cuando sintió los maravillosos labios de Zhane contra los suyos, la sensación de sus fuertes manos recorriendo su cuerpo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, como si aquella fuera la última vez, como si temiera perderla para siempre. Sin embargo a pesar de que sus sentidos le pedían, le rogaran que siguiera besándolo ella no pudo se separó de él lentamente y sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo hacer esto- y tras decirlo salió de la habitación dejando a Zhane solo.

Media hora más tarde los Rangers, incluido Zhane estaban afuera despidiéndose de Andros y Karone. Y de pronto sus miradas se cruzaron, Ashley con la de Andros. Ella trató de encontrar algo de arrepentimiento en los ojos de él pero no encontró nada, absolutamente nada. Él desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Zhane observó a Karone pero esta solo le esbozó una ligera sonrisa y entonces la compuerta se cerró.

Mientras la nave entre miles y miles de estrellas Andros se acostó en su cama y miró por la ventana desde donde la Tierra parecía ya muy lejana.

Cerró los ojos cuando los recuerdos de aquel beso regresaron a su mente y sintió el impulso de llorar pero no lo hizo, ella no se lo merecía, no merecía ni una lágrima más. El orgullo era lo único que le quedaba y no estaba dispuesto a perder eso. Nunca más.

**N/A: ¡**Espero que te haya gustado! ¿Me dejarías un review?


	4. Encuentros indeseables

**Capitulo 4**

**Encuentros indeseables**

_Dos años desde el último capítulo…_

En cuanto la nave se acercaba a la Tierra, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente contra su pecho y por un momento pensó en dar la vuelta y regresar a KO-35 sin embargo no lo hizo pues sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para volver. Se sintió estúpido por haber aceptado de Kinwon lo convenciera pues había jurado que jamás regresaría a ese planeta, no después de lo que había pasado. Cerró los ojos y recordó lo que había sucedido aquella mañana.

Andros estaba sentado en su oficina con los pies sobre la mesa, tenía los ojos cerrados y con su mente estaba moviendo la lámpara que estaba en el techo.

'_Estoy tan aburrido' _pensó. Soltó otro profundo suspiro y abrió sus hermosos ojos avellana.

'_Sabía que estas cosas de oficina no eran para mí'_

Pero en aquel momento habían llamado a la puerta y Andros sonrió al ver entrar al viejo comandante Kinwon.

-Señor- exclamó dijo bajando sus pies de la mesa.

-Parece que ya estas acostumbrándote a tu nuevo puesto- Kinwon le comentó pero Andros sacudió la cabeza –Para nada, no quiero sonar mal agradecido señor pero me aburro mucho estando aquí- Kinwon rió por un momento y tras esbozar una sonrisa apacible lo miró.

-Puedo entenderlo, tú eres un guerrero, un hombre de acción debes sentirte como en una jaula-

-Ni yo hubiera podido describirlo mejor señor- le respondió Andros con una sonrisa.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti- dijo su jefe -Pero no creo que sea la clase de trabajo que estas esperando- Andros lo miró con interés.

-¿Qué es?, por favor díganme-

-Cierto gobierno en la Tierra está planeando enviar naves colonizadoras al espacio pero aun no tienen la suficiente tecnología para hacerlo- explicó –Por eso pensamos que sería bueno ayudarles compartiéndoles la nuestra-

-¿Cree usted que eso sea lo correcto?- Andros le preguntó. –Han sido ellos quienes han destruido su planeta es justo que afronten ese problema solos, si han hecho eso al lugar donde viven quien sabe que pueda suceder si obtienen nuestra tecnología-

-Son ordenes directas- le informó Kinwon –Solo se me ha encomendado buscar a la persona adecuada y con experiencia tratándoles. Pero si no estás entusiasmado entonces buscaré a otra persona- y eso lo había dicho de una forma tan compungida Andros no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, después de todo Kinwon lo había ayudado mucho después de que había regresado al planeta, dos años atrás.

-Está bien, iré- le dijo –Pero ya no me mire de esa forma- agregó y Kinwon rió.

- ¿Estás seguro?- y Andros asintió firmemente.

Durante los últimos dos años había tratado de olvidar lo que había pasado ahí, pero le era imposible. ¿Estaba listo para ver a Zhane?, ¿Para ver a Ashley? Él sabía que era probable que ellos estuvieran juntos, que fueran una pareja ahora y dudó que pudiera soportar verlos besándose. Sin embargo su mirada se endureció cuando recordó lo que ellos le habían hecho.

'_solo tengo que hacer el trabajo rápido y estaré en Ko-35 antes de que pueda verla' _pensó.

La voz de DECA lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y miró hacía la pantalla de enfrente. Ahí estaba aquel planeta azul, enorme, pero no lo suficiente grande para apartarlo de Ashley y de Zhane.

Soltó un suspiro frustrado cuando la compuerta se abrió y los rayos del sol entraron a la nave.

-¡General Zean-Athl!- exclamó un hombre al verlo bajar por la escalera de la nave pero Andros tan solo hizo un gesto.

-Es un honor para la NASADA el que esté aquí señor- siguió hablando el hombre y cuando este le tendió la mano Andros esbozó una sonrisa.

-También es un honor para mí el ayudarles- mintió. Pero cuando Andros dirigió su mirada al hombre que estaba detrás del general que lo había recibido casi sintió como si le hubieran golpeado.

-¿Zhane?- exclamó sin pensar -¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Zhane lo miró por unos instantes sin disimular la sorpresa grabada en su rostro.

-¿Ya se conocían?- el general les preguntó, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado, Andros lo miró.

-Estuvimos trabajando un par de años juntos- le dijo disimulando de forma sorprendente su molestia.

-Entonces dejaré que el general Zhane le muestre las instalaciones, supongo que de esa forma se sentirá más cómodo- dijo el general terrícola dándose la vuelta para irse.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó Zhane tras un breve silencio pero antes de responder Andros lo miro de arriba abajo con aquella mirada fría que Zhane conocía muy bien.

-Estoy bien- le respondió de forma cortante. Pero Zhane no se conformó con eso.

-¿Y Karone?, ¿Cómo está ella?-

-¿Te importa?- Andros le preguntó y luego se dio la vuelta caminando lejos de Zhane. Este no podía entender por que Andros estaba ahí, pues casi había jurado que no regresaría. Por esa razón él había aceptado trabajar para la NASADA pero nadie la había informado que tendría que trabajar con Andros, con ese Andros al que habia traicionado. Sin duda aquellas semanas serían muy duras.

**N/A**: Bueno, acepto que este capítulo no está muy bueno que digamos pero es lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir pues el capitulo original es una porquería pero les prometo que los próximos capítulos si van a valer la pena ja ja ja. Por cierto desde ahora actualizaré y me conectaré al MSN por las mañanas pues entro a la universidad en horario de tarde xD

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews Kaitlin y Cama!, un millón de galletas light para cada una.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	5. Viejos sentimientos

**Capitulo 5**

**Viejos sentimientos**

Andros maldijo entre dientes mientras caminaba dentro de la base y se preguntó por qué Kinwon no le había dicho que iba a trabajar con Zhane ¡al menos pudo haberle advertido! Pero recordó que cuando había regresado al planeta solo le había dicho al anciano que Zhane había decidido permanecer en la Tierra. Nadie en la colonia espacial sabía las verdaderas razones de su regreso pues se había encargado de ocultarlas muy bien. Aunque debía ser sincero, en el momento en que vio a Zhane había sentido unas profundas ganas de preguntarle acerca de Ashley. Pero era demasiado orgulloso.

Además ¿qué más podría decirle Zhane?, ¿qué estaban a punto de casarse?, ¿Qué vivían juntos? O quizá que hasta ya tenían un hijo. Aunque imaginar a Ashley teniendo un hijo de Zhane lo hizo sentirse enfermo, una vez más se sintió el más estúpido del universo por estar pensando en ella.

Decidió que saldría a tomar un poco de aire fresco, antes de encerrarse otra vez en una oscura oficina. Caminó a través de las calles de Angel Grove pero él no se dio cuenta que las mujeres se giraban a su paso y no era por la extraña ropa que traía-un pegado traje sintético negro y guantes rojos, ni por su cabello de dos colores si no por su cuerpo atlético y ese aire de hombre serio que en aquel momento parecía, además no todos los días se veía a un hombre con ojos tan bellos.

La ciudad había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado ahí; había más edificios, más autos, más gente pero aun tenía aquel aire acogedor que a él le había gustado mucho, entró un pequeño parque y sonrió al ver a los niños jugando en el verde pasto, se sentó en una banca y llevó sus manos a la cabeza y de pronto, como si una extraña fuerza lo obligara miró hacia el otro lado y el corazón casi se le detuvo cuando se dio cuenta quien estaba sentada en aquella banca en la distancia.

Era Ashley. Ahí estaba ella como si hubiera estado esperándolo. Sin pensarlo se puso de pie y camino en dirección a ella pero de pronto se detuvo y un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza.

No debía rebajarse a ella otra vez, aun podía recordar lo mucho que había sufrido cuando ella no había traicionado, también había lastimado a su hermana y como le había dicho eso era algo que jamás le iba a perdonar.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del parque a toda prisa.

Ashley suspiró profundamente y miró de nuevo el papel que tenía en las manos. Ahí decía en pocas palabras que no era lo suficientemente buena para esa universidad pero ya lo esperaba, después de todo lo menos que había hecho aquel verano era estudiar para el examen. En aquel momento su móvil comenzó a sonar y con fastidio lo sacó de su bolso.

-¿Hola?-

-¡Hola Ashley!-escuchó a Cassie -¿aun sigues triste por lo de la escuela?-

-No- respondió Ashley –Ya me lo estaba esperando de todas formas-

-¿te gustaría salir esta noche?-le preguntó su amiga. –He escuchado que están dando viejas películas en el cine podríamos tener una divertida noche de chicas ¿no te parece?

-Está bien Cassie- le respondió –Si insistes tanto…- Cassie rió por un momento.

-Además escuché algo que quizá te interese- Ashley frunció el entrecejo extrañada -¿Qué es?-

-No desesperes- le dijo Cassie de forma extraña-Ya verás- y luego colgó el teléfono. Ashley permaneció por un momento pensando en lo que su amiga le había dicho, pero seguro que no era nada importante. Desde hacía dos años ya nada era importante.

Miró alrededor del parque y soltó un suspiro con desanimo. Luego se puso de pie y caminó fuera del parque.

Aquella noche estaba esperando a Cassie afuera del cine y cuando por fin se encontró con su amiga Cassie no pudo evitar pensar que era lo que le había pasado en todos esos años a su amiga. Aquella mujer que tenía enfrente, mal vestida y triste era sin duda alguien que no conocía. Pero esperaba que lo que iba a decirle aquella noche levantara un poco su ánimo.

-¿Por qué no te has arreglado?-comentó sin pensarlo mucho y Ashley encogió los hombros

–Como si alguien se fuera a fijar en mí- le respondió.

-No digas eso Ashley- replicó Cassie –Puede que hoy sea tu semana de suerte- y Ashley frunció el ceño extrañada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Cassie encogió los hombros –por nada ¿entonces qué película vamos a ver?

-No lo sé- respondió Ashley de nuevo con la voz desanimada –Decide una-

-¿Qué dices Ashley, mejor ve a comprar los boletos y decide una, tú tienes un muy buen gusto-

-Está bien- le respondió casi en un murmullo y luego entró al cine.

-¡Cassie!-Escuchó y cuando se dio la vuelta para ver quien le estaba hablando casi se le cayó la quijada al suelo. Ahí estaba Andros.

-¡Andros!-exclamó con sorpresa -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-¡qué forma tuya de saludar a los amigos!- le respondió ella con una sonrisa y luego lo abrazó.

-Pensé que ya no volveríamos a verte por aquí- le comentó tras separarse.

-Ya sé, pero estaré trabajando para la NASADA unas cuantas semanas- le dijo él y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Cassie, eso era mucho mejor de lo que ella había pensado, iba a presentarle a un chico a Ashley esa noche pero ahora con la aparición de Andros en la escena sin duda era algo que no debía dejar pasar.

-Estaba pensando ver una película – comenzó a decir -¿Te gustaría verla también?-

-Claro Cassie – le respondió pero en aquel momento Ashley se asomó desde el cine con los boletos.

-Oye Cassie he comprado...- pero cuando vio a Andros se le olvidó lo que iba a decir.

-Mira quien me he encontrado aquí- respondió Cassie cínica. Por un momento se miraron a los ojos pero fue Ashley quien la apartó primero.

-Hola...-murmuró

-Hola- respondió Andros. Pero entonces vio que el chico que le iba a presentar a Ashley venia por la acera.

-Será mejor que entremos- exclamó ella empujando a Andros hacia el cine. Sin embargo cuando estaban adentro por su mente cruzó otra idea más descabellada.

-Acabo de recordar que... no he hecho la...Tarea- exclamó –Creo que tendrán que verla ustedes dos, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela- y sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y salió del cine a toda prisa. Ashley dirigió la mirada hacia Andros y este miró a los boletos en la mano de ella.

-Supongo que tenemos que verla ¿no?-

**N/A:** ¡Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero la escuela me tiene hasta el tope! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Se lo dedico a Kaitlin que esta constipada ¡qué te mejores pronto!


	6. El Error

**Capitulo 6**

**El Error**

Mientras miraban la película. Andros no supo que hace. Estaba empezando a sentir alguna clase de rara sensación en su pecho, al tener a Ashley tan cerca, casi sentirá su calidez en la piel y su perfume en el aire y se preguntó cómo era que esa mujer aun podía hacerle sentir de esa forma, cada vez que estaba cerca de ella él perdía todo el control de su cuerpo, no podía pensar ni siquiera respirar.

Pero Ashley no se había dado cuenta de que los ojos de Andros habían estado sobre ella casi todo el tiempo. Sonrió suavemente cuando la película terminó.

Mientras salían del cine, Ashley comenzó a sentirse incomoda de verdad que quería decirle que sentía haberlo traicionado pero aquella noche el parecía tan distante, ni siquiera parecían amigos si no como un par de extraños. ¿Era este el castigo que se merecía por haberlo traicionado con su mejor amigo? Cruzó los brazos por el frio que había, y luego se detuvo.

-Me tengo que ir a casa- le dijo –Ya es muy tarde

Andros asintió Ashley le sonrió antes de darse la vuelta, Andros la observó irse por un momento y se sintió estúpido por lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

-¡Ashley!- le gritó corriendo para alcanzarla.

-Déjame acompañarte a casa- le dijo. Ella no dijo nada pero el corazón le latía tan fuerte contra el pecho que casi sentía como si fuere a salir. Cuando llegaron a su casa Ashley le sonrió otra vez.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo tímidamente. Pero Andros notó que las manos de Ashley estaban temblando y justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo, ella lo besó. Por un momento Andros permaneció impávido y por un momento no quiso responder a su delicioso beso.

¿No estaba ella con Zhane?, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?...

Sin embargo esas preguntas desaparecieron cuando su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar sus caricias y a los labios de Ashley. Sin pensarlo la recargó contra la pared y la apretó aun mas contra su cuerpo sus manos encontraron un camino entre sus ropas y ella cruzó los brazos por el cuello de Andros para besarlo profundamente. Después de unos momentos ella se separó de él y de la mano entraron a su casa.

Cuando Andros despertó la mañana siguiente vio que Ashley estaba durmiendo a su lado. Después de unos minutos se puso de pie y tomó sus ropas del suelo,

Cuando llegó a su casa, cerró la puerta de un golpe y se sentó sobre el piso, Cubrió su cara con sus manos y finalmente las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Se suponía que estaba listo para manejar otra decepción pero ahora que había dormido con ella solo deseaba correr y alejarse para siempre.

Una hora después estaba en la NASADA. Estaba firmando algunos documentos cuando escuchó que la puerta de su oficina se abrió y cuando alzó la mirada para ver quién era vio que Ashley estaba ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le reprochó.

Ella se acercó a él lentamente –Solo quería hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche- ella le respondió

-No tengo nada que decir sobre eso. Estoy trabajando Ashley ¿no podrías esperar hasta que termine?-

-No puedo- insistió ella –Sé que sientes algo por mi y quiero que sepas que yo lo siento también-

-No creo que pueda seguir con esto Ashley- le respondió él poniéndose de pie, luego caminó a la ventana y miró afuera.

-Anoche fue un error-

Ella sintió como si el corazón se le partiera en pedazos y por su mente pasaron miles de cosa pero sin decir nada caminó afuera de la oficina a toda prisa.

Zhane se detuvo cuando vio a Ashley caminando por el pasillo, fue hacia ella y trató de detenerla pero ella simplemente lo empujó y siguió caminando.

Andros escuchó que alguien entró a su oficina e hizo una expresión de molestia cuando vio que era Zhane.

-¿Qué pasó, Andros?- exclamó este –Vi a Ashley saliendo de aquí-

-No sé- le respondió Andros sin mucho interés ni siquiera apartó la mirada de la pantalla de su ordenador.

-¡Pero estaba llorando!- el Silver Ranger insistió.

-Si estas tan preocupado ¿por qué no la vas a consolar en lugar de quedarte aquí haciéndome perder el tiempo?- le respondió Andros. Zhane movió la cabeza en desaprobación y salió de la oficina.

Encontró a Ashley en el estacionamiento, ella estaba dentro de su auto y estaba llorando.

-¿Estás bien Ash?- le preguntó y ella asintió lentamente.

-Estoy genial ¿no lo ves?- dijo con sarcasmo sin embargo cuando Zhane trató de abrir la puerta ella se lo impidió poniendo el seguro.

-Déjame sola Zhane- le dijo entre lagrimas –Solo déjame sola.

**N/A:** Perdón pro tardar tanto en actualizar por toda esta semana he tenido exámenes y no había tenido tiempo para agarrar el ordenador. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Y gracias por los comentarios en el capitulo anterior!


	7. Inesperado

**Capitulo 7**

**Inesperado**

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que había dormido con él; desde que él le había mostrado cuando la deseaba y justo ahora ella solo deseaba estar enferma, que fuera solo un retraso a causa de alguna enfermedad o lo que fuera aunque en lo profundo de su corazón ella sabía que no lo era. Cerró los ojos y con impaciencia esperó a que el resultado de la prueba estuviera listo. Y finalmente, lentamente abrió los ojos. Miró abajo y el peor de sus miedos fue confirmado: estaba embarazada…iba a tener un hijo de Andros.

En otro momento, en otra situación aquello hubiera sido el momento más feliz de su vida, llevar dentro de ella un hijo del hombre qué más había amado. Pero nada de eso valía en esos momentos, cuando él la odiaba en sobremanera. Quizá si le decía sobre el embarazo cambiaría de opinión, aunque ella lo dudaba mucho.

Y con el corazón en la mano llegó a la NASADA. Tuvo que esperar como veinte minutos para ver a Andros ¿lo estaría haciendo a propósito? ¿Quería sacarla de sus casillas o simplemente estaba tratando de probarle algo? O quizá ella era la paranoica y Andros realmente estaba en una junta. Pero entonces lo vio, caminando con aquel nuevo paso orgulloso, con tanto porte, con tanta seguridad que no por nada todas las mujeres ahí presentes giraban sus cabezas a su paso.

¿Quién mujer podría resistirse a tan perfecto hombre?

Y sin embargo su perfecto ceño se arruinó cuando él lo frunció al verla. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa la secretaria lo interceptó.

-Recibimos algunas llamadas del centro de comando señor- Luego le dio un papel –Y el señor Colleman dijo qué podrá recibirlo a las 5 de la tarde en _Carnage's Café_.

Pero al no recibir respuesta la guapa secretaria se giró para ver a Ashley. Esta pudo notar como la chica la miró de arriba abajo y entonces regresó la mirada a él.

-Señor ¿me ha escuchado?- En ese momento Andros salió de su ensimismamiento y tomó los documentos que ella le ofrecía.

-Gracias Lenia- Cuando la secretaría se retiró, Andros se acercó a Ashley.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó fastidio -¿no tienes mejores cosas que hacer que venir a molestarme?

Aunque aquellas palabras le habían dolido, Ashley tomó valor.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte Andros…-

-¿Y qué es? ¿No podías esperar hasta otro momento?

-Me temo que no, y preferiría que habláramos en privado...- comentó dirigiéndose de reojo a la atenta secretaria. Así que Andros con la cabeza le indicó que la siguiera y al entrar a la pequeña y acogedora oficina Andros se sentó cómodamente detrás de su escritorio.

-¿y bien?- Ashley tomó asiento.

-Estoy embarazada- el silencio se apoderó de ellos en ese momento por un lado Andros la miraba con una expresión que ella no le conocía, entre sorpresa, entre desconcierto y muchos otros sentimientos que no alcanzaba a vislumbrar a través de su máscara de odio.

-Enhorabuena- murmuró desviando la vista enseguida al papel que estaba en sus manos.

-¿Qué?- Ashley le preguntó casi en shock.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí? ¿Sabe el padre de tu hijo sobre el embarazo?- y el terror se apoderó de la chica ¿qué no se daba cuenta de que él era el padre?

-Andros...Es tu hijo- Andros estalló en una carcajada.

-¿por qué clase de idiota me tomas Ashley?- le preguntó -¿o de verdad creíste que me tragaría todo ese cuento?

-No es ningún cuento, es tu hijo. Pensé que tenías derecho a saberlo.

-No- él se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde ella estaba sentada. –Apuesto que no es mío realmente- una curvatura sarcástica apareció en su cara al sonreír.

-No se para cuantos has abierto las piernas- y tras venenosas palabras Ashley no pudo evitar que la ira se apoderara de ella.

-¡Cómo te atreves!- le espetó y su mano se acercó peligrosa y enfurecidamente a la cara de Andros pero antes de que pudiera asentar la bofetada él la detuvo. Y por primera vez en dos años sus ojos se encontraron. Ojos que en aquel momento no expresaban afecto alguno si no una intensa y dolorosa confusión. Entonces él se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos con aquel comentario.

-¡Y para que lo sepas!- añadió ella -¡Tú has sido el único!

Con fuerza se liberó de su agarre pero antes de que pudiera darse a la fuga él la detuvo y la miró otra vez.

-Si eso es…Verdad- le murmuró –Entonces supongo que deberíamos casarnos ¿no crees?-

Ashley tuvo que repasar las palabras en su mente ¿de verdad había sugerido eso? Y no pudo reaccionar enseguida cuando se dio cuenta que el rostro y los labios de Andros estaban peligrosamente cerca de los suyos. Parecían llamarle, implorarle que los besara. Pero cuando sucedió fue traída súbitamente a la realidad pues en aquel beso no había nada de afecto, ni siquiera un poco de consideración. Era un beso duro, lleno de despecho y casi forzado. Al satisfacer plenamente cualquiera que fuera su propósito con ese feo beso Andros la soltó, una sonrisa extraña, casi desagradable apareció en su cara y entonces se apartó de ella.

-¡Bendígase a los novios!- añadió con hiriente sarcasmo y de un tirón la sentó frente a su escritorio otra vez.

Tomó el teléfono.

-Hola, por favor arrégleme una cita con el Ministro de Paz de Ángel Grove, para una boda que quiero que se celebre lo antes posible.

¡Así que lo del matrimonio era cierto! De nuevo el pánico comenzó a correr por sus venas. Y con todo descaro los ojos de Andros se resbalaron lentamente de su rostro al escote del vestido rosa que Ashley llevaba. Él le sonrió y entonces, al parecer complacido su sonrisa se hizo un más grande.

-¡Claro que los tendremos para mañana, no se preocupe!- y terminó la llamada.

-Todo está arreglado ¡para mañana seremos marido y mujer!- exclamó sin siquiera intentar fingir un poco de sinceridad.

¿De verdad estaba sucediendo eso? ¿De verdad él estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella? ¿No se suponía que en vez de estar cuestionando sus razones debería estar feliz? Pero no. De hecho sentía una extraña sensación, como si la palabra _matrimonio forzado _estuviera cavando un profundo hoyo en su corazón.

-Creo que… necesitaré, necesitaré un vestido- farfulló.

-Puedes ponerte lo que se te dé la gana- Andros replicó ni siquiera dignándose a mirarla –Nos vamos a casar de todas formas.

-Y en cuanto termine mi trabajo aquí vamos a irnos a Ko-35 – continuó.

-¡¿A KO-35?!- gritó ella en pánico -¿por qué? ¿Qué va a pasar con mi familia, y mis amigos? ¡No me puedo ir a otro planeta!

-A mí eso no me interesa- le interrumpió –Seré tu esposo y tienes que estar donde yo esté ¿o acaso no estás dispuesta a irte a otro planeta para estar con la persona que amas?

Y Ashley se dio cuenta de la cita que estaba haciendo sobre el pasado, cuando él había dejado todo para estar con ella.

-Está bien- murmuró resignada.

-Bien- dijo él satisfecho –Ahora tengo que ir a una reunión, así que déjame llevarte a casa- y en cuanto ella se puso de pie él la tomó de la mano y caminaron a la puerta.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de Ashley Andros aparcó el auto y la siguió con la mirada, luego salió del coche también y la acompañó hasta la puerta. Entonces de su bolsillo sacó un fajo de billetes y lo puso en las manos de la confundida chica.

-¿para qué es esto?-

-Úsalo para comprar tu vestido o cualquier otra porquería que necesites para mañana, y también diles a nuestros amigos que mañana a las cinco de la tarde nos casaremos, te voy a pasar a buscar una hora antes así que más vale que estés lista para entonces.

-Nos vemos mañana- se giró para regresar a su auto pero antes de que pudiera alejarse Ashley lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a mirarla.

-¿Estás seguro...Sobre esto?- le preguntó, esperando recibir una respuesta honesta.

-Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo Ashley- Y tras mirarla con despecho le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Así que nos vemos mañana…prometida- y mientras lo observaba marcharse a paso firme Ashley no pudo creer que en 24 horas sería su esposa.

**N/A: ¡Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar! Pero ya saben escuela, navidad, foro y cosas se me juntaron. ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Se lo dedico a mi tocaya Mara. No pude actualizar el año pasado pero espero con esto empezar con el pie derecho este 2009 ja j aja.**


	8. Antes de casarnos

**Capitulo 8**

**Antes de casarnos**

Simplemente no podía creer que su mejor amiga le estuviera diciendo por teléfono que se iba a casar en menos de un día.

-¿Estás hablando en serio, Ashley?- preguntó como si esperara que la otra chica se riera y le dijera que estaba bromeando.

-Si Cassie, es en serio y necesito que estés ahí como mi testigo- Cassie no supo que decir, pues todo esto era muy extraño.

-¿No crees que van un poco rápido?- exclamó –Es decir ¿Por qué te vas a casar con él? No creo que tenga que recordarte como te hizo sentir hace dos meses. ¿Qué sucedió?..-

-Estoy embarazada- Ashley le interrumpió entonces Cassie se alegró de que su amiga no estuviera ahí para ver como su rostro había cambiado al escuchar tal revelación.

-¿Embaraza? Y el niño ¿es de…?-

-Así es-

-No puede ser…- o mejor debía decirle ¿estás loca? ¿Esa era la razón por la que se iban a casar? ¡Por Dios! Estaban ya en el siglo XX en esta época no tenían porque casarse solo por un embarazo.

-Supongo que Andros estuvo alegre por la noticia-

-Para nada- soltó un profundo respigo –De hecho pensó que el bebé no era suyo- le explicó –pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que si.

-Déjame pensar esto ¿te vas a casar con él a pesar de que pensó que te habías acostado con otro y que tratabas de aprovecharte del embarazo?-

-Sí...Entonces... ¿serás mi testigo?- Le preguntó como para cortar la conversación. Y Cassie permaneció en silencio por un momento. A pesar de que no estaba nada de acuerdo con la decisión que Ashley había tomado sabía que no podía dejarla pasar por eso sola. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo su _muy _mejor amiga.

-Claro que si…-

-Sé qué piensas que no debo hacerlo Cassie, puedo sentirlo desde aquí…-

-Pero eso no te hará cambiar de opinión.

Tras despedirse Ashley colgó el teléfono y salió de su casa a prisa, pues no había mucho tiempo para comprar un vestido. Pero eso no era lo que la tenía preocupada. Si no la reacción de sus padres al saber que iba a casarse...Y que estaba embarazada.

-Es su primera vez ¿no?- Una vendedora le dijo y Andros la miró confundido -¿Perdone?-

-Es la primera vez que compra un anillo de matrimonio puedo reconocer a los novatos a kilómetros- comentó esbozando una gentil sonrisa.

-Sí, voy a casarme pronto- le dijo tratando de no entrar mucho en conversación. Ya había tenido suficiente de recordarse a si mismo lo que estaba haciendo en esa joyería.

Desde que se había subido a su coche tras su cita de trabajo era como si hubiera estado luchando contra dos personalidades distintas: una que le decía que a Ashley le gustaría un anillo para la boda y que debía comprarle uno lindo, acorde a ella. Y la otra que le decía que no tenía porque comprarle nada después de todo como si se lo mereciera. Pero el Andros que dominaba a esos dos había ganado la contienda, tenía que comprarlo, no por que quisiera, si no porque era necesario después de todo no había boda sin anillos.

Pero había millones de ellos, de todas formas, piedras y colores.

-Si quiere le puedo sugerir algo- le dijo la chica mientras anotaba algo en una libreta.

-Por favor- le dijo Andros –Estas cosas no se me dan muy bien-

La chica rió y luego comenzó a ver algunos de los anillos en la vitrina.

-Quieres algo muy caro o…

-El dinero no es problema.

-Bien, veamos…- tomó uno que estaba al fondo, luego otro y así hasta tener tres.

-¿Le gusta alguno de estos?-

-Aquel es muy bonito- señalo uno con una piedra amarilla y roja en el centro.

-Está muy bien, es un diamante seguro que a su prometida le gustará mucho.

Andros hizo una mueca, _prometida_, como si fuera tan sencillo.

Salió de la tienda con una sonrisa en la cara, entró a su auto y puso la caja en la guantera. Entonces, por primera vez en todo el día pensó en que al día siguiente, sería un hombre casado. Casado con Ashley, dirigió su mirada hacia la guantera y soltó un respigo, no debía confundirse. La razón por la que se iba a casar con ella era exclusivamente por el bebe. No había amor ni sentimientos involucrados.

Al día siguiente, ya eran casi las cuatro y media cuando Ashley miró por la ventana, esperando ansiosamente. ¿Y si se había arrepentido? Pero el sonido del coche estacionándose la sacó de dudas. Abrió la puerta tras un suspiro y ahí lo vio.

Estaba perfecto con aquel traje. Incluso parecía uno de esos ejecutivos de compañías grandes que salían en las revistas de negocios: zapatos negros sin una sola mancha, corbata perfectamente atada y una camisa de manga larga a juego con sus pantalones negros.

-Siento llegar tarde, tenia algunos asuntos que resolver.

-¡Parece que no has tenido problema alguno con vestirte así!

-para nada- le respondió poniendo su saco sobre su hombro.

–Lenia me ha ayudado a vestirme- y esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha cuando vio como Ashley hizo una mueca de molestia.

-¿Qué es eso?- señaló la bolsa que Ashley traía en la mano.

-Es mi vestido, no tendré tiempo para venir a cambiarme antes de nuestra boda.

-Deberías ponértelo e irnos así de una vez-

-Lo siento Andros, pero es de mala suerte- Andros frunció el ceño.

-No lo entiendo-

-No entiendes muchas cosas Andros ¿y tú que traes ahí?- señaló hacia el bolsillo de Andros, donde él tenía metido la mano.

Él sacó la caja y se lo mostró –Son nuestros anillos, uno para nuestra boda y otro par de compromiso ¿qué te parece?-

-Son preciosos-

Andros le quitó una caja de las manos y luego la llevó al sofá.

-A ver, dame la mano- le ordenó. Ashley lo hizo en seguida y entonces Andros tomó uno de los anillos. Lo resbaló lentamente por su dedo y en cuanto lo hizo, le sonrió.

-Te ha quedado perfecto ¿ya ves?- Luego se inclinó a ella y la besó.

-Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos- y de la mano la llevó hasta el auto.


	9. La Condena

**Capitulo 9**

**La condena**

No podía comprender ninguno de los complejos términos legales descritos en el documento que tenía en las manos, pero claro que entendía que era un contrato prenupcial. Andros estaba determinado a no perder su dinero si aquello no terminaba bien. Ella lo miró mientras él estaba firmando uno de los documentos y luego miró a los suyos. No importaba cuanto intentara, simplemente no le hacía sentido alguno.

-¿Hay algún problema, señorita?- el abogado le preguntó y ella asintió, un poco avergonzada.

-No entiendo nada- admitió -¿Podría explicarme?- El abogado esbozó una sonrisa gentil, se sentó a su lado y tomó los documentos.

-Este dice que en caso de un divorcio usted obtendrá una porción, menos de la mitad de la riqueza de su marido. Y también dice que una vez que esto le sea entregado no podrá exigir más.

Ashley asintió -¿y qué hay sobre el bebé?- Andros miró al abogado con el rabillo del ojo.

-El bebé se quedará con uno de ustedes-

Estaba claro que Andros no permitiría que su hijo o hija viviera con una mujer más pobre que las ratas. Y haría lo que fuera para protegerlo, aun si eso significaba mentirle a Ashley.

Así que cuando esta firmó, Andros no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Esto es todo, pueden casarse ahora- anunció el abogado cerrando la carpeta. Andros apretó su mano y tras despedirse se fueron de ahí.

-¿Le dijiste a tus amigos?- Andros le preguntó una vez que ya estaban en la carretera. Ashley asintió.

-También les dije a mis padres y no estuvieron muy contentos con esto…

-Lo siento- Andros le respondió sin mirarla –Ya sé que es rápido, pero no hay de otra.

-Ya lo sé Andros…- Pero antes de que la situación pudiera tornarse más incómoda de lo que ya estaba prefirió mirar hacia su ventana desde donde pudo reconocer a sus amigos en la entrada. Y cuando Andros estacionó el auto pudo ver claramente la expresión que tenia Cassie en la cara. Si, sabía que esto iba en contra de lo que todos habían pensado pero esto ya no se trataba solo de ellos, sino también del hijo que esperaban. Se inclinó para abrazar a su amiga.

-_Espero que salgas corriendo_-le murmuró Cassie al oído. Enseguida Andros giró la cabeza hacía ella.

-Será mejor que entremos, ¡no puedo esperar a casarme contigo Ashley!- Sonrió con poca sinceridad.

-¿Estás nervioso?- Carlos le preguntó una vez dentro, pero Andros encogió los hombros y dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa donde estaba el juez.

-No realmente, es como cerrar un contrato. Haces todo con calma y luego disfrutas de los beneficios...o las desventajas en caso de Ashley.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Carlos frunció el ceño -¿A qué te refieres?-

-A nada- Andros le interrumpió –Ahí viene Ashley

En ese momento los padres de Ashley llegaron, pudo darse cuenta quienes eran por la expresión en la cara de Ashley. Como si de repente a él le fueran a dar un balazo.

-Hola Ashley ¡Te vez bellísima!- exclamó su madre -¿Dónde está tu prometido?

-Sí, nos gustaría conocerlo- para su sorpresa el padre de ella no parecía molesto para nada. Supuso que era lógico, una boca menos que alimentar.

-Aquí estoy- dijo poniéndose de pie. En seguida los saludó con la mano.

-Espero que cuides a mi nena- le pidió apaciblemente.

-De nuestro bebé y de ella- Andros casi le había corregido -¡Me alegra tanto que puedan acompañarnos!

Sin embargo la plática no había ido más lejos. Ashley tomó la mano de Andros cuando el juez comenzó a casarlos. Pero ni siquiera la miró, tan solo con una sonrisa fingida escuchó al juez hablando y hablando y hablando como si alguna de las palabras de aquel discurso fuera siquiera posible o verdadera, al menos en su caso ¿Cómo podría jurarle amor eterno? ¿Cómo podría acompañarla en la salud y en la enfermedad cuando ni siquiera le interesaba más allá de que llevaba –según ella- un hijo de él? Solamente estupideces de una raza primitiva y vulgar como lo eran los terrícolas.

Cuando firmó el documento una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Oficialmente eran esposos, unidos en todo lo que esto conllevaba.

-¡Dale un beso!- Gritó la madre de Ashley tratando de animar. Andros miró a Ashley a los ojos y acercó su boca a la suya, lo dudó por un instante sin embargo un momento después la besó. Con sencillez. La pequeña audiencia aplaudió y entonces Andros supo que todo había resultado según lo planeado.


	10. Las razones de Andros

**Capitulo 10**

Las razones de Andros

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando Ashley se despertó. Esperaba ver a Andros ahí a su lado pero solo encontró el espacio vacío en su lugar. Se incorporó y luego bajo las escaleras y cuando vio que Andros estaba poniendo algunos documentos en una carpeta pudo oler el dulce aroma del café recién hecho, ahí en la mesa donde Andros estaba. Mirándolo desde lejos parecía realmente el prototipo de esposo que ella había deseado toda su vida.

- Buenos días- le saludó pero no recibió una respuesta en seguida, al contrario él ni siquiera la miró y tras terminar de acomodar sus cosas le dirigió una soez mirada.

- Buenos días- respondió con fingido entusiasmo – Si tienes hambre he preparado algo de fruta, come bien.

Ella sonrió ante su preocupación -¿lo has hecho para mí?-

Él la miró con fastidio –No- le soltó su sencilla verdad –Tenía hambre y me harte de esperar a que te despertaras.

Ashley bajó la mirada ante aquella dolorosa insinuación. Ni siquiera tenían un día de casados y ya le reprochaba que no fuera una buena esposa.

-Ya me voy- le dijo –Regresaré como a las cuatro. Cuida de nuestro hijo- y sin mirarla siquiera caminó hasta la puerta y desapareció tras un portazo. Con frustración ella se sentó junto a la mesa y no apartó la mirada del camino que Andros había seguido. Podía entender sus razones para estar enojado, claro que sabía que había traicionado su confianza años atrás pero aquella no era razón para tratarla de esa forma. La hiriente verdad era que aunque estaban casados ahora él no quería tener una familia con ella. Luego dirigió sus ojos hacia la fruta, perfectamente cortada, como con un hilo y soltó otro suspiro. Ese era el problema. Andros era demasiado perfecto y orgulloso.

Cuando Andros llegó a la NASADA y entró a su oficina finalmente esbozó una sonrisa y pronto esa dulce sonrisa se torció cuando pensó en los planes que tenía para ella. ¿A caso lo creía tan estúpido para creerse todo el cuento del _solo me embarace? _Esa mujer era una manipuladora pero ya nunca más caería en su trampa. Si su intención había sido amarrarlo con su embarazo estaba muy equivocada y pagaría su atrevimiento con creces ¿no decían que ojo por ojo, diente por diente? Lo único que importaba ahí era el bebé que ella llevaba en las entrañas. Nada más.

Esa tarde tras una junta de unas cuantas horas, decidió irse a casa un poco más temprano de todas formas Terra Venture estaba casi completo y pronto terminaría su encargo en la Tierra, pronto regresaría a Ko-35 y volvería a ver a Karone. Sonrió y cuando ya salía de la oficina se detuvo de inmediato cuando encontró a Ashley ahí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le reprimió –Te dije que te vería en la casa- Ella le sonrió y pronto estiró la mano para atrapar la de Andros – he traído algo de comer. Siento no haberme levantado por la mañana- Casi inconscientemente Andros dirigió sus manos hacia sus dedos entrelazados y un desacierto apareció en su rostro ¿Por qué lo hacía? No era necesario.

-He traído emparedados, tarta y jugo- señaló la canasta -¿sigue siendo la manzana tu sabor preferido?- de nuevo su hipocresía.

-No- se apuró a responder y miró fugazmente los ojos de Ashley –Pero lo has traído ya. Podríamos ir al parque y comer ahí, el aire fresco será bueno para nuestro hijo.

-Todavía es muy pequeño- Andros sonrió, aunque no para ella.

-Eso no importa- murmuró y pronto alzó la canasta hacia la puerta. Pero justo antes de comenzar a caminar de pronto él la tomó de la cintura y la besó. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar apropiadamente la mano de Andros se coló hasta más abajo y sus labios pronto buscaron su cuello.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- se escuchó el reproche de un tercero. Andros la apartó lentamente sin perder contacto con los ojos de Ashley, con aquella mirada que podría derretir el corazón de cualquier mujer.

-Oh Zhane, lo siento. No sabía que estabas aquí- exclamó con poca sinceridad.

-No seas cínico ¿no la has hecho ya lo suficiente?-una dulce sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Andros -¡pero qué irónico! ¿No te parece?- acercó a Ashley aun más a su cuerpo.

- Además besar a mi esposa es algo que no puedo evitar hacer-

'_Bastardo'_ escuchó en su cabeza pero su rostro no reflejó molestia alguna _'No entiendo lo que quieres decir'_

'_Qué bajo has caído'_

'_un lugar que conoces muy bien'_

La escena era por demás extraña ambos estaban en silencio, mirándose a los ojos y aunque ni una sola palabra salía de sus bocas había una increíble y hostil aura a su alrededor, como si en cualquier momento fueran a lanzarse uno contra el otro.

-Nos casamos ayer- finalmente Andros bajó su mirada hasta ella y felizmente la apretó contra él –Fue una ceremonia intima solo con amigos y familia.

Entonces alzó la canasta para que Zhane la viera y dichosamente miró de nuevo al Silver Ranger -¡ahora tendremos un picnic!

¿Era posible tanta contradicción entre sus acciones y sus pensamientos?

-Ya es suficiente, Andros- intervino por única vez.

-Es verdad, en tu estado debes de comer pronto- el desconcierto en el rostro de Zhane le causo una satisfacción increíble pero el Silver Ranger se apuró a responder.

-¿Estas feliz con ello?

Andros encogió los hombros con una candidez extraordinaria -¿Quién no lo estaría?- y de la mano caminó con Ashley a la salida.


	11. Sombra

**Capitulo 11**

-No debiste ser tan duro con él- Ashley comentó cuando caminaban ya hacia el parque. El tranquilo clima hacia de aquel día perfecto para dar un paseo y de no haber sido por la incómoda situación de unos minutos atrás ella hasta lo hubiera disfrutado. Pero Andros solo esbozó una sonrisa sagaz.

-Solo le dije la verdad- le respondió con aquella indiferencia suya –Además no sé por qué te importa tanto.

-Por qué es nuestro amigo- ella se aventuró a decir, como tanteando el terreno –y prácticamente le restregaste que nos habíamos casado y que además no lo invitamos.

Pero Andros no pareció afectado por sus palabras, al contrario, la sostuvo de la mano como _si de verdad_ estuvieran de paseo esto desconcertó a Ashley por un momento pero lo que le afectó más fue lo que con amargura Andros le dijo después –Es amigo tuyo. No mío- ¿valía su amistad tan poco? ¿Se le había olvidado que Zhane había estado dispuesto a dar su vida para protegerlo y que al mismo tiempo él le había pagado manteniendo lo con vida por tantos años?

-Además no fui yo quien no lo invitó- él siguió –Eras tú quien estaba a cargo de eso-

-¿por qué siempre estás tan enojado?- Ashley se detuvo abruptamente, casi forzando a que Andros la mirara.

-No sé quién te crees- le dijo con amargura –pero te agradecería que dejaras de entrometerte en mis problemas. No creas que estoy aquí porque lo quiera- y de un movimiento brusco dejó de agarrarle la mano luego tras echarle una mirada se dio la vuelta y se fue.

¿Por qué seguía ella mencionándolo? ¿Por qué tenía que entrometerlo siempre en sus conversaciones? Zhane más que un amigo parecía una sombra siguiéndolos, espiándolos. Se sentó sobre una de las bancas de ese tranquilo lugar y miró adelante hacia el pasto verde y los árboles sin realmente ver. Pensó entonces en lo que pasaría de ahora en delante en cómo debía tratarla porque como quiera que fuese y por más doloroso que fuera ella era la madre de su hijo.

Dejó ir un profundo suspiro y se arremangó.

Ashley estaba ahí sola, confundida con los sentimientos encontrados y el corazón partido ¿de verdad era tan malo? ¿No había sido un error creer que él podría cambiar? ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar para que la perdonara?

Una lágrima resbaló lentamente por su mejilla: no quería ni pensarlo, no quería imaginarse viviendo esto una y otra vez todos los días, toda su vida.

La furia, el rencor, la crudeza en los ojos de Andros la aterraba.

-Andros…- sollozó.

Una bellísima mujer bajó de la nave y en cuanto sus pies tocaron el piso muchos hombres se giraron a su paso. Su cabellera rubia caía espléndidamente, graciosamente por sus hombros hasta su cintura y entre esa ropa ajustada escondía un cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo hacia tanto tiempo que había estado ahí por última vez ni siquiera se acordaba si en esa ocasión había tenido tiempo de despedirse de Andros. Pero él no la retenía: había sido bastante comprensivo y sabía que ella era una mujer libre dispuesta a no vivir esa tranquila armonía que él le ofrecía si no dispuesta a arriesgar todo en una emocionante aventura.

Recorrió, con disimulo aquel puerto especial como para comprobar que no hubiera alguna cara traicionera o una incómoda presencia y aunque no vio a Andros sonrió, sabía que él estaba en la Tierra y en este momento debería estar preocupándose por alguna cosa sin importancia.

Asentó su maleta púrpura en el piso gris y esbozó una sonrisa atrevida.

De nuevo en KO-35, que problema.

Esa misma noche Ashley ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirle la palabra ni siquiera cuando él llegó mucho después que ella ni cuando con sigilo se introdujo a su lado en la comodidad de su matrimonial lecho. Sin embargo podía sentir de parte de él que su cuerpo irradiaba un aura extraña.

_-Si quieres-_ se escuchó en la oscuridad. –_No tienes por qué vivir conmigo._

Le sentenció no podía verlo ni él a ella pero de alguna forma él sabía que estaba despierta.

_-Si tú quieres no tenemos que estar juntos ni vivir esta absurda fantasía._

Faltaba más.

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres tú, Andros?- _respondió después de un silencio penetrante. Escuchó como si él fuera a reír, sarcásticamente y lo sintió moverse.

_-Yo quiero… Lo que yo quiero…- _parecía estar pensando _–Lo que yo quiero es que si vas a estar conmigo dejes de pensar en personas ajenas a nosotros._

¡Qué responderle!

_-Lo que yo quiero-_ ella respondió cavilando el asunto también –_que si vas a estar conmigo dejes de herirme como lo haces ahora.- _Ya está, lo había dicho lo que fuera que tuviese que pasar, que pasara por el bien de ambos.

_-Herir…-_murmuró. Y esa noche no se dijo más.


End file.
